


Summer Lovin'

by ReeLeeV



Series: No Homo, But - A Trilogy [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Set during the summer following the ending of 'No Homo, But', this story follows the bliss that is Changkyun's relationship with Jooheon... and shows just how the boys' parents react when they find out about their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Jooheon and Changkyun lie beside each other on a picnic blanket, staring up at the clouds and picking out shapes together.  Remnants of their meal are shoved to the side, long-forgotten as they’re both just happy to be spending time together.

“That one looks like headphones,” Jooheon comments, pointing up with an outstretched arm towards the cloud he’s speaking of. Changkyun giggles a little, and scoots a bit closer to rest his head atop the older’s chest.

“Of course you’d say that,” he sighs. He watches as the cloud drifts by in the pleasant summer breeze. His head lifts and falls along with Jooheon’s chest as he sighs.

“Then what do _you_ think it looks like?” he prompts. Changkyun hums under his breath as he presses his lips together in thought.

“I think…” he muses aloud, a faint smile playing across his lips, “it looks like two bumblebees. See? That dotted line in between is their pathways, not a headband.” Jooheon chuckles in his throat, finding the younger’s answer completely typical yet also incredibly adorable. He readjusts his arm, choosing to wrap it around his boyfriend instead of to use it as a pillow.

“You’re right,” he relents, though he still doesn’t quite see it. Changkyun giggles delightedly at being called right. The reaction makes the white lie totally worth it, the pure, almost musical tones of mirth ringing in his ears. Changkyun drops an arm to encircle Jooheon’s waist, and he absentmindedly begins to play with his hyung’s shirt.

Silence falls around them, save for the birds singing in the nearby tree and the sound of the river flowing by. Changkyun isn’t typically one for sleeping anywhere but his bed, but he could definitely fall asleep like this. He feels so relaxed next to Jooheon, so at peace.

“This is nice,” he sighs, eyes still on the sky. Jooheon hums, the sound echoing in his chest. Jooheon’s hand comes up to begin petting at Changkyun’s hair, causing the younger’s eyes to fall shut in bliss.

 

It’s been only two weeks since school let out, but it’s been two weeks of utter heaven. The two have spent every free moment they could together, which has been a lot since they didn’t have school or part-time jobs keeping them apart. If Changkyun had been told only a year ago that he’d be spending his summer like this, with a boy he’s dating—his best friend, no less—he’d have laughed so hard he’d end up crying. But, now, he couldn’t imagine spending a day doing anything else.

That’s not even to mention how long it’s been since they’ve started dating.

“Hyung,” Changkyun begins as a thought comes to him, pulling away suddenly. Jooheon pouts confusedly, but sits up nonetheless. He recognizes by the light in his dongsaeng’s eyes that whatever he wants to say is important. “Do you know what’s exactly three weeks from now?”

Jooheon’s eyebrows crease together thoughtfully. He goes through a very long list of all the important dates he’s had to deal with throughout his life. It isn’t anyone’s birthday, no important music group’s debut anniversaries are coming up…

 _Oh_ , Jooheon things, his eyes widening in realization as he comes across the word ‘anniversary’. He sits up fully now, knowing just what the younger is speaking of.

“Of course,” he replies, attempting to play off his previous confusion. Changkyun gives him an entirely unconvinced look, and Jooheon can’t help but chuckle. “I mean,” he says, trying again, “how could I forget? It’ll be our six-month anniversary~” Changkyun’s face breaks out into a blazing smile, then, obviously relieved that Jooheon did actually remember.

“Good,” Changkyun sighs. “I thought for a minute there you had forgotten.” He puts on a pout for emphasis, only to earn an only-slightly-teasing coo from the older. Jooheon pulls at his cheek with a genuine smile, earning another giggle from the younger.

“Why do you ask?” Jooheon inquires, raising a curious brow. Changkyun shrugs, cocking his head to the side as his gaze flits up towards the tops of the trees.

“I don’t know,” he says honestly. “I just thought I’d point it out…” He then chuckles under his breath, adding, “I don’t know what I expected when we started dating, but I didn’t expect anything like this…” Jooheon smiles faintly at the sweet boy he gets to call his own, unconsciously scooting a bit closer. Jooheon brings up a hand, and slowly caresses Changkyun’s jaw. Changkyun leans into the touch, closing his eyes as his heart swells within his chest.

“Neither did I,” Jooheon agrees, “but I’m not complaining. Not at all.”

“Me neither,” Changkyun mumbles. His eyes lazily open, inadvertently giving Jooheon that half-lidded gaze that makes his heart skip a beat.

Next thing he knows, Jooheon is leaning closer, closing the distance between them to press his lips against the boy’s. Changkyun hums at the feeling of the older’s lips on his, instinctively moving closer to apply some pressure. The younger swipes out his tongue questioningly, and Jooheon answers all to easily.

 

Before either knows it, another half-hour has passed. Changkyun pulls away, realizing he’s ended up straddling Jooheon as the older is reclined on the blanket once more. He looks around a little, his mind coming out of a daze that always seems to take over whenever he’s kissing Jooheon. He meets Jooheon’s gaze, and the two share a small laugh. Changkyun kisses him once more, twice more, and then a third time before finally forcing himself to pull away. He moves so he isn’t sitting on his hyung anymore. Jooheon’s gaze never leaves him as he sits up.

“We better go,” Changkyun sighs, already moving to pick up the to-go containers and put them into the basket. He hears Jooheon chuckle behind him. The older stands from his spot on the blanket, and waits for his boyfriend to finish before picking up and folding it to put away.

 

The two leave the riverside, hand-in-hand, neither able to keep from smiling as they go.


	2. Chapter 2

“Six months…” Kihyun muses as he takes a sip of his coffee. He can’t help but smile as he thinks of how his own six-month anniversary with Hyunwoo had gone. At times, it feels like so long ago, but at others it feels like it’d only happened yesterday. “That’s a pretty big deal.”

“I know,” Changkyun agrees, smiling himself. He swings his knees side-to-side in his chair, unable to stay still due to his utter joy. Kihyun can’t help but laugh at how obviously delighted his favorite dongsaeng is. It’s honestly pretty adorable.

“To be young and in love,” Kihyun sighs with a knowing smirk. “It’s a great thing, isn’t it?” The question gives Changkyun pause, and the tips of his ears begin to burn.

“L-Love?” the younger asks, stuttering on the monumental word. He’d never considered it, but he has a feeling that he should’ve. Especially considering the look Kihyun’s giving him right now. Changkyun squirms in his seat and licks his lips nervously. “How… How do you know? When you’re in love?”

Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth at this. He cocks his head to the side thoughtfully, clearly trying to remember when _he’d_ realized such a thing.

“I think it’s different for everybody,” Kihyun finally says. “I mean, with Hyunwoo… I think I sort of always knew, ya know? I always had a feeling that it’d end up being him, one way or another.” He sighs wistfully, his eyes sparkling with memories.

Changkyun feels as if a rock has suddenly splashed into his gut. He presses his lips together in uncertainty. He didn’t feel like that about Jooheon when they first started dating… But, then again, we already know that story.

“But, don’t feel bad if you didn’t feel like that for Jooheonney when you two first started dating,” he adds quickly, his demeanor sobering up a bit at noting Changkyun’s growing worry. “Like I said, it’s different for everyone. It takes some people _years_ to figure out whether or not they love each other. Just take things in your own time, and everything will work out.”

Changkyun nods, though he doesn’t particularly feel any better about the matter. He sips on his soda, losing himself in his own thoughts.

 

“Changkyunnie~” Jooheon’s voice answers on the phone, sounding absolutely delighted. Changkyun can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s almost-sickeningly sweet tone, glad to hear he’s in such a good mood. “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing much,” Changkyun replies, sitting back in his desk chair. He glances away from his books for the first time in hours, his eyes looking up to the ceiling. Instead of spending all the time that’s passed since he’d gotten home from hanging out with Kihyun thinking, he’s been reading about different philosophical concepts that have the possibility of getting covered in his fall class. Jooheon hums on the other end, and Changkyun can tell the older doesn’t exactly believe him.

“Are you studying?? You sound like you’re studying,” Jooheon observes skeptically, earning a slight giggle from the younger. “What could you possibly be studying, Changkyunnie?? It’s summer! Close those books immediately and eat junk food, play a video gam—”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘studying’, per se,” Changkyun defends, ignoring his own smile at the older’s cutesy tone. “It’s just… a bit of light reading.” Jooheon hums, clearly unconvinced.

“I know your parents are academics,” Jooheon sighs, “but even they should realize the importance of a summer break _actually_ being used to relax.” Changkyun’s eyes flick over to the clock on his desk, the digital screen blinking a number at him he can’t quite fathom. … Apparently, he’s been at the books much longer than he’d realized.

“I don’t think they’re home yet…” he mumbles vaguely, getting up to investigate. If they were, his mother would have come up to check on him by now, as it’s long-past dinner time. He has to stifle a sigh at the low grumble that suddenly erupts from his stomach. Jooheon pauses on the other end, as if hearing the growls.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes with takeout,” Jooheon tells him, his voice now in take-charge mode. Changkyun’s stomach does a little backflip, both at the notion at seeing his boyfriend after such a tiring evening and at the stern yet gentle tone in his voice. Even still, he ignores it, as it’s too late for Jooheon to be coming over without him staying the night.

“Hyung, I—”

“You better have all those books put away by the time I get there, Kyunnie,” Jooheon demands, ignoring Changkyun’s obvious attempt at telling him to not worry about it. “When I get there we’ll be playing video games, watching dramas, and _not_ studying. The nerd thing is hot to a point, and that point has been reached.” Changkyun begins to blubber, the tips of his ears turning a blazing red at the other calling him ‘hot’, and Jooheon merely chuckles fondly.

“I’ll see you in a few.”

He then hangs up, leaving no more room for argument. Changkyun sighs tiredly, rubbing at his eyes as he tosses his phone onto his bed. Half of him just wants to crawl into bed and sleep the night away… But, how could he very well leave his sweet boyfriend waiting at his front door all night while he sleeps? So, with that in mind, he obediently begins gathering his books to put away, even going so far as to tidy the rest of his room up a little before going to wash up.

His heart swells fondly at thinking of how quickly Jooheon had insisted to come over and take care of him. The older knows how much Changkyun hates staying home alone at night, absolutely detests going to sleep with no one else in the house, and of course he’d thought to run right over. Changkyun smiles to himself, so grateful for the older boy.

He recalls his conversation with Kihyun earlier that day, how the term ‘love’ had been brought up. He doesn’t know if this is love, this ever-growing affection and gratitude for Jooheon and all the older does for him, but he knows one thing for sure: it won’t be going away any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo, this chapter took forever to upload... So so sorry about that!!! ;-; I hope y'all enjoyed it nonetheless, and I aim to have the next update up much sooner this time~! Thanks for reading~ <33
> 
> PS: Don't forget to stream Jealousy~! Let's get our boys their second win with this amazing song!!! MONSTA X hwaiting~


End file.
